This invention relates generally to artillery systems and, more particularly to a system for automatically feeding percussion primers in an artillery piece.
Present field artillery pieces operate by detonating a powder charge behind a projectile in a gun barrel. Typically the powder charge is detonated by means of a primer cartridge that, in turn, is detonated under the force of an externally applied blow. A fresh (unfired) primer cartridge must be used for each firing of the artillery piece.
Known field artillery systems require that the primer cartridges be inserted manually into the firing chamber prior to each shot of the artillery piece. This is a time consuming and tedious operation, compounded by the fact that the person performing the task is sometimes forced by temperature conditions to wear hand protection. Furthermore, the spent primer cartridges are typically discarded onto the operating floor of the artillery piece. This can create a hazard to the gun crew, especially when the piece is being fired as rapidly as possible.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for feeding primer cartridges in an artillery piece.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for feeding primer cartridges in an artillery piece wherein the primer cartridges are automatically fed with a minimum of handling by operating personnel.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for feeding primer cartridges in an artillery piece wherein spent primer cartridges are contained for convenient disposal without undue clutter on the weapon operating floor.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for feeding primer cartridges in an artillery piece that is reliable and able to withstand the repeated recoil of the artillery piece as it is fired over and over.